battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Renewed Conflict
Renewed Conflict '(導かれしネコ達) is the first level in Intrepid Cats. Battleground The level begins with a small period of time without any enemies. Then immediately a new threat appears: Mr. Angel, and many Trolly Bloggers. Shortly thereafter two greatly buffed Shy Boys appear. The boss of this level is I.M. Phace, but the largest threat is the constant barrage of Shy Boys, Trolly Bloggers and Mr. Angels as they will prevent you from damaging I.M. Phace. After the boss appears he will be followed by two more Shy Boys. The number will increase with every wave of enemies (up to four/five), at which they will end and the level will become manageable and beatable when no more enemies spawn. Due to the high number of Floating enemies, cats with Anti-Floating abilities, such as Uber-Rare Megidora and Assault Unit R.E.I or more easily obtained cats like Shaman Cat and Sanzo Cat will help greatly. Anti-Red cats can also help with stopping the Shy Boys Strategies '''Strategy 1: ' '''1st row: 5 meatshields, preferably 2 Erasers, 2 Axes and Jiangshi Cat. 2nd row: Crazed Gross Cat, Crazed UFO Cat, Sanzo Cat, Awakened Bahamut and Ururun Cat. Power-Ups (recommended): Rich Cat and Cat CPU. When you start, turn off Cat CPU and start stalling when the first triplets of Mr. Angels when they are near your base with your Erasers. At that time, send out Crazed Gross. When the first Shy Boy is released, start sending out all your meatshields as well as Ururun Cat and Crazed UFOs . Eventually, I.M. Phace will appear, but do not turn on Cat CPU. Instead, start sending out Sanzo Cat to slow down the mass of floating enemies. When more Shy Boys appear, turn on Cat CPU and watch your cats wreck everything quickly except for I.M. Phace. When he is left, turn off Cat CPU and stall him until you can finish him with Awakened Bahamut. 'Strategy 2: ' While this stage seems to be filled with endless amounts of enemy's, in truth there is a point when they will stop spawning. Getting to this point is almost crucial for 2/3 star runs of this stage with minimal/no uber rare cats, but becomes easier with a good lineup. Items: (rich cat helps, but not needed. CPU is a god send but if your using ubers dont need it) My personal lineup (1/2 star): first line: M.macho, M.eraser, Eraser cat, sanzo cat (can be replaced with any good anti-flying support cat, but is arguably the best) and C.Legs (NEEDED) Second line: A.Bahamut/C.Bahamut/Ururun, The other 4 spaces can be used for anti flying or clear cats, such as Camera cat, Windy (TF only), Amaterasu (or any other 450+ range ubers) and R.E.I (resistant/strong agaisnt flying), another shockwave/aoe spammer is useful here (personaly used Cats In A Cradle but Manic.flying/c.ufo work) The hard part: The hardest part of this stage is the shockwave at the start, if your units are close to your base there gonna be knocked behind and you'll lose almost immediately. Start off by spawning your 2 walls with c.legs, after you see the first Trolly blogger SPAM sanzo, never stop (Tap him like hes a god). Keep spamming 3 meatsheilds, sanzo and legs untill the first shockwave comes, then send out your anti flying to deal with shyboys. the reason i dont send your uber out pre-shockwave is purely because of MR Angel, he'll be able to get on it and weaken it, causing almost a instant rush. Once you start killing Shy Boys, upgrade your wallet and summon your other Main attackers/supports, you wont run out of money until the shy boys stop spawning. When your at this point, turn on CPU and watch the magic, or simply just keep spamming till victory. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s29.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 29 Levels